heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Castle
|history= Francis Castiglione is born in 1963, in Brooklyn New York to Sicilian ancestry. At the age of 18 in 1980 Frank enlists in the Marine Corp following high school graduation on a 0326 contract. After boot camp at MCRD Parris Island he's stationed at Camp Lejeune, billeted with the 2nd battalion, 8th marines. He does Fort Benning for airborne school and then Panama City Beach for combatant diver training. In 1982 he marries Maria Sarducci at the Basilica of St James in Brooklyn on December 5th. In October of 1983 Frank takes part in Operation Urgent Fury, the US invasion of Grenada, as a component of the 22nd marine expeditionary unit, acting as a reconnaissance man for battalion landing team. November 3rd 1983, Maria Castiglione gives birth to their first child, Lisa while Frank is away. After Grenada, Frank is changed billet to 2nd reconnaissance battalion for two years at Camp Lejeune. His second child, Francis, is born June 5th 1985. He is offered a position with Force Reconnaissance, moving to Norfolk Virginia where he joins the Fleet Marine Force. Frank is promoted to E6 (Staff Sargent) in 1987. Frank does a year with the Fleet and is then transferred back to 2nd Marine Reconnaissance Battalion at Camp Lejeune. Prior to the invasion of Panama, Frank had been taking distance learning college courses in Administration and Human Resources under the impression that he was a candidate for OCS. Upon returning to the 2nd Recon Battalion, the Battalion CO and NCOIC approach Castle for OCS. He does 10-weeks OCS at MC base Quantico and upon graduation receives his commission as a 2nd Lieutenant with the 2nd Marine Recon Battalion. In 1989, Frank, now operating as an Officer in Bravo Company, takes part in Operation Just Cause: The US invasion of Panama. In 1990, barely even home from Panama, Frank is shipped off to participate in Operation: Desert Shield. During this period he comes to the attention of certain members of the intelligence community who were heavily involved in the conflict with Iraq. After Desert Storm, Frank is posted to the US Embassy in Columbia as part of the Marine Embassy Security Group. Officially stationed as a Platoon leader, but unofficially he is working as an 'Advisor' with the CIA. For the next two years Frank operates in this capacity for the CIA in South and Central America. He is 'soft' passed, resigning his Commission with the Marine Corp and immediately picked up by the CIA operations branch. For the next two years, Frank acts as a operational asset for the CIA in South and Central America, but the distance has put a strain on his relationship with his wife and children, not to mention his own personal moral issues. In 1996, Frank returns home with the intentions of retiring and entering local law enforcement to be closer to his family. The Castiglione family had already relocated back to Brooklyn to be close to Maria's family where Frank joins them. Frank is recruited as a detective given his prior service record. Recognized by an associate of the Costa family, who were dealing in Columbian cocaine, a hit is put out on Frank 'Castle'. The Costa Family sends hit-men to carry out the assassination but only manage to kill Frank's wife and children. Frank 'tries' to handle the murder legally, but when corruption in the department and disregard by the DA do not bring the killers to justice he resigns from the NYPD and takes his very special skill set to work, punishing those responsible. }} Category:Character Category:FC Category:Anti-Hero Category:Registered-Real-Name